


Broly's Vengeful Play (Broly x Goten and Trunks)

by wormjin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan, Multi, Super Saiyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormjin/pseuds/wormjin
Summary: This work takes place during "BROLY: SECOND COMING". During the battle against Broly, Goten and Trunks find themselves in trouble when he transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan. This time, Broly's strength is simply too much, and he finally gets revenge on Kakarot's name.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Brolly, Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Broly's Vengeful Play (Broly x Goten and Trunks)

**Author's Note:**

> This content may be heavily sexual, and almost completely "vent" writings, in a rather lewd way, of course. Leave feedback!

**BROLY'S VENGEFUL PLAY**

* * *

As Broly's vengeful self stood before Goten and Trunks, the monster could only think about his growing lust, and deepening psychotic rage. He lunged at Goten, reaching out with his grotesquely muscular arms. The arms of the beast weren't the only part of him that had been enhanced though. His pectoral, abdominal, hamstring, and every other muscle in his body had been enhanced beyond belief, as he was practically bursting at the seams with vascular rage. Goten screamed loudly as Broly gripped, then crushed his ankle. The boy was thrown back and forth across the floor, before finally escaping his clutch by flying some distance ahead.

Trunks' emotions were tossed straight into rage at the sight of his friend being so carelessly hurt. "That's it! You're gonna die, you big naked freak!" He yelled at Broly, just before charging after him. Goten looked back and was worried that Trunks would get himself hurt. "Hey Trunks! Don't go after him, he's too strong! We need to get our dads to help for this one!" Goten frantically shouted, but before Trunks could understand the seriousness of what Goten had said, it was far past the point of no return. 

"A freak? ... Hnnng! I'm the devil himself!" Broly growled with a brash voice before gripping Trunks' arms and squeezing them viciously. Trunks writhed in agony as he could feel the damage being exacted upon him. Broly felt something begin to rise within himself. Not his typical wrathful anger, but instead, something to accompany it, and further satisfy his chaotic and swelling nature. His penis was swelling in accordance to the pain that Trunks was enduring. Broly decided to introduce the two of them, ripping Trunks' gi right off his body. Article by article, Trunks was stripped nude before the hulking abomination. "No! Wait! W-What are you even doing?!" Trunks exclaimed with panic, and a pit of unimaginable fear growing in his stomach. "You... You'll make a fine maiden for me! Ehahaha!" cackled Broly. Through pleading and tears, Broly pressed his massive Saiyan member up against Trunks' torso. The goliath's cock was at full mast finally; measuring up to the length of Trunks' pelvis to his chest. With such an absurdly massive penis, it would be extremely difficult to penetrate Trunks in any traditional manner, yet it seemed like this did not deter Broly in any way. 

"I'll have you lick it, halfling! You'll obey me, or you'll die!" Broly said with affirmation, as he raised one finger to Trunks' head. The young Saiyan hybrid was at a loss for words, only sobbing and shame filled his head as he opened his mouth, sticking out his small tongue to meet with Broly's foreskin. Broly held him by his shoulder above the ground the entire time, making sure he held all the cards in this scenario. Broly's cock was clearly unwashed, as musk and primitive odors were all Trunks could smell, yet Trunks persisted in the hopes that his new captur will let him go once all of this is through.

Broly let out a murderous groan as he felt the young and supple tongue grace his thick and long foreskin. He shoved Trunks' face further against his dick, expressing dissatisfaction with such subtle licks. Broly slowly rolled back his own foreskin, allowing Trunks to do his best. Trunks had stopped crying and was simply trying to get this over with, as to get the help of his father quicker. A foreign feeling was filling Trunks as well. Trunks' small, uncircumcised, and adorable cock was beginning to throb in a new kind of excitement. He closed his eyes and began to kiss and suckle on the tip of Broly's swollen dick, lapping up every drop of precum he could get his greedy tongue on.

Broly smiled sadistically at Goten, just before he engulfed Trunks' small cock and plump yet luscious testes into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Trunk's jewels and member, making sure to humiliate him by looking Goten dead in the eyes as he did. Goten was almost frozen in fear, but instead of succumbing to the anxious sinking sensation, he noticed a different, more yearning one. 

Goten had begone to get an erection, or atleast the closest thing to a true erection that he could. Broly slowly floated forward, closing in on Goten as he took Trunks' package out of his mouth with a plop. Trunks was a mess at this moment, sniffling yet moaning, and even whimpering.

It didn't take long before Goten understood what he was meant to do. This made Broly more than eager, as this was the closest he'd gotten to making a fool out of Kakarot in his life. "To defile his son, yes... I will kill your family's honor, just before I kill you!" said the behemoth. Goten wiped the tears from his face and began slowly undressing before his nude friend, who was completely unaware of what was happening, as he'd been on the verge of cumming for seconds now, just from the feeling of Broly's pleasures.

A nude Goten started by hugging Broly's entire cock with his body, grinding against it with his miniature dick, even smaller than his contemporary; Trunks. Though this brought Broly pleasure, the boy's supple body tightly hugging and grinding with precum wasn't enough. He tossed Trunks aside on the floor like trash, and turned his sight to the younger, and more appealing Goten. He grabbed the boy violently by his throat and squeezed, grabbing his torso with his other hand and holding Goten's waist closer, and closer to his monsterous cock. 

Goten began understanding what Broly's next intention was, and regretted staying to watch. Goten looked down and to the side at his fallen best friend, crying and silently begging for his help as Trunks' was laying unconcious on the floor, like the worthless being that Broly understood him to be. Broly had waited long enough, and pressed his fat dick up to Goten's impossibly small asshole. Through the whimpering and relentless tears, Broly shoved the front of his tip into the boy with much resistance, he groaned but didn't let up at all. 

He felt plenty of points where Goten's body was not allowing further entry, but simply pushed further into him, past the snapping and cracking of Goten's insides. Finally his cock was nearly all the way inside his prize, he began violently thrusting in and out of Kakarot's broken son. Goten was gasping and twitching, too exhausted and in pain to even cry. Broly's thick uncut dick was visible bulging against the boy's stomach, practically outlining every inch. The lovely destruction had begun to reach an apex, and Broly was on the verge of orgasm.

Broly slapped and punched Goten's little face, for his own satisfaction as he thrusted in and out of him; decimating his insides with each one. Without mercy at all, Broly squeezed Goten's throat one more time to make the boy tense up just as his gigantic dick released ropes upon ropes of his cum. It gushed within Goten to the point where plenty had begun to spill out of him. After having his fun to a sufficient extent, Broly lifted Goten off of his penis, and carelessly threw his used toy to the floor. "Trash will always be trash."


End file.
